Une vie sans bruits
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Suite à un grave accident, Eren devient sourd. Ne le supportant pas, il déprime, s'enfermant peu à peu. Afin de l'aider, ses deux meilleurs amis décide d'engager un homme pour lui apprendre à vivre sans son ouïe, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'il y aura bien d'autres changements dans la vie de l'adolescent nouvellement handicapé qu'il était.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** Alors qu'Eren se rend pour sa rentrée en tant que Terminal, au lycée, un accident survient dans le tram. Là, les diagnostiques sont clairs : il ne pourra plus jamais entendre. Peu à peu l'adolescent se plonge dans une dépression tel qu'il fini par ne plus sortir de chez lui. Ne supportant plus de voir leur ami ainsi, Armin et Mikasa décident d'engager quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à vivre sans son ouïe, et ce, sans ce douter que cet homme allait changer bien plus de chose dans la vie du jeune homme.

Un petit Ereri, mignon mais.. triste. Comme je veux terminer " amoureux du serpent " avant, je ne sais pas lorsque je posterai la suite.

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

Dès que les premières notes de musique de son réveil s'élevèrent dans sa chambre, Eren ouvrit les yeux. Sans attendre, le jeune homme sortit de son lit, cherchant dans sa chambre, parmi son bordel, son téléphone qui, caché sous un tas de vêtement sale, arrivait à diffuser la mélodie de façon distincte, voir trop forte lorsque l'on sait qu'il n'est que six heure trente du matin.

Après un moment à retourner un peu plus sa chambre de fond en comble, le lycéen trouva son cellulaire et put enfin soulager ses pauvres petites oreilles ainsi que sa tête au passage qui menaçait d'être douloureuse, affichant sur l'écran un point d'exclamation entouré d'une triangle rouge qui signifiait : « Attention, danger ! Risque de mal de tête ! » qu'Eren refusait d'avoir dès le matin. Et bon dieu que le brun n'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas ! Du matin.

Alors que, doucement, le silence reprenait ses droits, un bâillement disgracieux franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Eren qui, assit à même le sol, entouré de vêtement sale et puant dont la plupart dataient d'une semaine, se grattait l'arrière du crâne, le regard encore embrumé par le sommeil. Dans sa tête, un brouillard épais l'empêchait d'émettre toutes pensées logiques ou réfléchit. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir mit le réveil si tôt alors qu'il faisait encore nuit ? Quel était la raison de cette connerie des plus monumentale qui l'empêchait d'avoir une bonne grasse matinée ? Eren pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Comme si un ventilateur venait de balayer le brouillard stagnant dans sa tête, Eren se releva d'un bon, courut en direction de son armoire, attrapant à l'aveuglette des habits propres avant de courir s'habiller dans la salle de bain de son petit appartement largement suffisant pour le lycéen de dix-sept ans qu'il était.

La rentrée.

Un peu plus, il aurait été obligé de courir pour arriver à l'heure au lycée. Il entamait aujourd'hui sa dernière année de lycée, effectuant ses premiers pas en tant que Terminal L. Alors, et ne souhaitant pas arriver en retard dès le premier jour, le brun s'empressa de retirer ce qui lui servait de pyjama soit, un bas de jogging épais noir et son boxer sale de la veille. Jetant le tous dans un coin de la petite salle d'eau, l'adolescent s'engouffra sans attendre sous la douche, laissant échapper un petit cris lorsque l'eau glacée entra en contacte avec sa peau. Écartant le jais de lui, il régla l'eau, passant ses doigts pour en vérifier la température de temps à autre avant de pouvoir enfin se laver. Comme il faisait encore chaud en ce début de mois de Septembre, Eren en profita pour se laver les cheveux. Il lava son corps à la peau halé avant de couper le tout et de sortir. Là, il attrapa sa serviette de bain qu'il n'avait – pour une fois – pas oublié de prendre avant de se laver et se sécha. Il enfila un jean foncé moulant – après avoir mit son boxer propre, bien sûr – ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manche longes – voir trop longues quant on les voyaient dépasser de ses mains – clair et ses chaussettes blanches. Une fois fait, il sauta volontairement l'étape '' brossage de cheveux '' car il savait pertinemment que même avec tous l'effort du monde, il lui serait impossible de dompter cette tignasse brune qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Se brossant donc les dents, Eren entreprit ensuite de ranger un peu l'endroit en prenant son pyjama qu'il alla mettre sous son coussin ainsi que sa serviette qu'il accrocha à un porte serviette mit à la porte spécialement pour cela.

Retournant dans sa chambre, Eren soupira en prenant vraiment conscience du champ de bataille digne d'une troisième guerre mondiale qu'était sa chambre en cet instant. Mais bon, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps, le brun se contenta de prendre son sac avec un petit carnet pour prendre des notes au cas où, son téléphone qui affichait sept heure pile avant de sortir et de se presser à aller mettre ses basket grises usées. Il allait devoir en acheter de nouvelles.

Se retournant pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié, son regard où la prairie venait côtoyer l'océan embrassa son petit salon-salle à manger du regard où un canapé en cuir noir, une table basse de bois clair et un écran plat étaient disposé, le tout accompagné d'un petit meuble de rangement sur lequel trônait quelques photos. A droite par rapport à la porte d'entrée, on tombait sur une cuisine ouverte quelque peu petite mais largement suffisante. Il ne vivait pas avec quinze personnes non plus.

Lorsque enfin il sortit, il jura en découvrant que, oh joie, son ascenseur était en panne ! Il allait donc devoir descendre les dix huit étages à pieds et sûrement les remonter dans deux heures si l'habitacle de fer n'était pas réparé entre temps ce qui était fort probable. Bon, point positif, il aura fait son sport de la journée. C'est avec motivation – il avait surtout été grandement aidé par l'heure qu'il était ( sept heure trente ) - qu'il s'empressa de descendre sa tour. Une fois en bas, c'est la respiration sifflante qu'il se stoppa en s'appuyant sur ses genoux afin de reprendre son souffle. C'était quelqu'un de très sportif, n'allait pas croire. Mais devoir descendre dix huit étages en courant, à même pas huit heure du matin, c'était tous sauf top.

Sortant enfin de son bâtiment, Eren ne tergiversa pas et s'en alla en direction de tram qu'il devait prendre pour aller au lycée. Bon, il ne lui restait que vingt petites minutes, mais bon, heureusement, l'établissement n'était qu'à dix minutes. Arrivant sur les lieux, il eu tout juste le temps de se glisser entre les portes au risque de le louper. Là, il sortit son titre de transport qu'il valida avant de le ranger et d'aller s'asseoir à l'une des nombreuses places libres en libérant un soupir de soulagement. Il allait enfin pouvoir arrêter de courir comme il détestait vraiment le faire si tôt le matin.

* * *

BIP !... BIp !... Bip !... bip !... bip... bi... b..., …

* * *

Eren rouvrit brusquement les yeux, tombant sur un plafond entièrement blanc. Sentant son cœur tout comme sa respiration s'accélérer sous la panique et l'incompréhension qu'il ressentait, le jeune brun posa son regard un peu partout autour de lui. Des murs blancs, un fauteuil dans un coin, une télé accrochée au mur et en hauteur dans un autre, des fenêtres à sa droite ainsi que des machines en tous genre dont il était relié. Sans savoir pourquoi, son regard effrayé se posa sur l'une d'elle dont l'écran affichait sa tension ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Un rythme plutôt rapide suite à son réveille. Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Fronçant les sourcils, il fut surpris de ne pas entendre ni le « bip » des machines, ni l'extérieur de sa chambre d'hôpital.

Ouvrant la bouche, articulant un « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? », Eren se figea, des tremblements commençant à l''envahir. Il était sur d'une chose, il avait parlé. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne c'était pas entendu le faire. Sa voix n'était pas parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Se redressant rapidement, ignorant la perfusion qui le gênait quelque peu, Eren tendit l'oreille. Le silence lui répondit. Levant les mains jusqu'à ses oreilles, il put constater qu'il n'avait rien qu'y puisse obstruer la voix jusqu'à ses tympans. Alors, Bordel de merde, pourquoi n'entendait-il rien ?!

Tournant la tête à sa gauche, il vit la poignée de sa porte s'abaisser et cette dernière s'ouvrir sur un médecin qui, le nez planté dans un dossier, ne semblait pas avoir fait attention au réveil de son patient qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Pourquoi était-il là ? Relevant enfin la tête, le médecin sourit au plus jeune avant de vers lui, posant sa main sur son front sans prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » Parla-t-il de nouveau avant de plaquer l'une de ses mains dans son cou, n'entendant toujours pas sa voix.

Sous le geste, le médecin la rabaissa en lui offrant un petit sourire qui l'inquiéta plus qu'autre chose. Sous ses yeux brillants, l'homme prit une ardoise ainsi qu'un feutre et se mit à écrire quelque chose dessus rapidement. Rebouchant le feutre noir, il tourna l'ardoise, dévoilant son message.

 _Calmez-vous M. Jeager. Je suis le Docteur Engue._

Reniflant comme pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, une boule à la gorge, Eren reprit la parole, n'écoutant que le silence.

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Et... et ma voix ? »

De nouveau le médecin prit l'ardoise avant d'écrire dessus, un petit sourire toujours aux lèvres.

 _Votre voix va très bien. Le problème n'est pas là. Pouvez me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez ?_

Détournant le regard pour le posé sur la couverture de son lit dans laquelle il était enveloppé, Eren fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il s'est réveillé pour la rentrée, s'est préparé, a prit le tram et... Ouvrant en grand les yeux, Eren se tourna vers le médecin.

« Je... La voiture... dans le tram... »

Hochant la tête, le Docteur Engue vint poser une main sur son épaule avant de secouer la tête de bas en haut comme pour lui faire comprendre que, oui, il avait bel et bien eu un accident. Ne cherchant plus à les retenir, Eren laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il n'était pas idiot. Il avait une petit idée de pourquoi il n'entendait rien. Il espérait juste se tromper. Reprenant l'ardoise, le médecin lui écrit de nouveau.

 _Monsieur Jeager, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Vu où vous étiez et où était la voiture, vous auriez pus mourir sur le coup._ commença-t-il avant d'effacer et de continuer. _Vous avez eu de nombreuses fracture dont une à la jambe et aux côtes, mais le plus grave n'est pas là._

Effaçant une fois de plus, Eren serra sous ses doigts la couverture, redoutant ce qu'il allait lire sur l'ardoise qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'homme.

 _Durant l'accident, des débris de verres se sont logés dans vos oreilles. Malheureusement, ils étaient logés trop profond pour que l'on puisse les enlever sans rien endommager._ écrivit-il, alors que les larmes redoublaient sur les joues du lycéen. _Je suis désolé, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu mais... vos tympans sont... morts._


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé :** Alors qu'Eren se rend pour sa rentrée en tant que Terminal, au lycée, un accident survient dans le tram. Là, les diagnostiques sont clairs : il ne pourra plus jamais entendre. Peu à peu l'adolescent se plonge dans une dépression tel qu'il fini par ne plus sortir de chez lui. Ne supportant plus de voir leur ami ainsi, Armin et Mikasa décident d'engager quelqu'un pour lui apprendre à vivre sans son ouïe, et ce, sans ce douter que cet homme allait changer bien plus de chose dans la vie du jeune homme.

Merci à _**LottiettolrahC**_ pour son aide dans l'écriture et notamment dans l'apprentissage du LSF et LPC !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

Eren n'avait jamais autant haï le silence. Dans un geste significatif de réflexe, il vint caresser sa gorge, sentant sous ses doigts la vibration caractéristique de ses cordes vocales. Il parlait, il le savait, le sentait, mais ne l'entendait pas. Lentement, sa main vint remonter le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à l'une de ses oreilles. Il n'y avait plus de pansement ni autres depuis un moment.

Le regard dans le vague, il retraça chaque ligne, chaque courbe, chaque forme de son oreille. Il claqua plusieurs fois des doigts, ses orbes turquoises fixant le mur blanc en face de lui d'un air dépressif.

Le silence.

Une main se posa sur son épaule gauche, lui arrachant un violent sursaut alors qu'il découvrait Armin qui lui offrit un sourire en guise d'excuse. Ce dernier le regardait de ses yeux bleus emplis de tristesse, ses cheveux blonds attachés en une petite queue de cheval basse.

« Tu devrais les couper. » dit-il en prenant une mèche entre ses doigts avant de laisser retomber sa main sur le matelas.

Armin parut surpris et se redressa, prenant à son tour ses cheveux en remuant les lèvres, sûrement parlait-il. Eren n'en savait rien. A côté de lui, il sourit à Mikasa, sa meilleure amie d'origine chinoise qui, derrière son masque d'indifférence, se retenait de craquer à l'idée que son frère de cœur ait à subir une telle injustice.

Puis, détournant les yeux, il ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir Jean, un peu plus en retrait.

« Tête de cheval ? »

Ce dernier semblait mal à l'aise. La raison ? Le brun l'ignorait. Pourtant, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit là. Ce dernier se mit d'ailleurs à parler, bafouillant probablement et l'insultant. Eren soupira alors et tendit le bras pour prendre l'ardoise qu'il lui tendit, le coupant dans son monologue.

« Je suis sourd, je te rappelle. Tu peux parler, je n'entendrai rien. »

Il crut lire un « désolé » sur les lèvres de Jean alors que ce dernier prenait l'ardoise pour écrire. Armin tapota alors son épaule, attirant ainsi son attention et lui montra un petit carnet qu'il amenait tout le temps, à chaque visite.

 _J'ai parlé avec le médecin, tu peux sortir ce soir, c'est cool !_

Eren sourit timidement alors que son regard s'assombrissait, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

« Ouais, génial. »

Il allait retrouver son chez lui, seul, silencieux.

Un sursaut le prit lorsque l'ardoise apparut devant son champ de vision, jetant un regard noir à Jean qui se grattait l'arrière de la nuque en détournant le regard.

 _Me regarde pas comme ça, j'aurais pu ne pas venir si Marco ne m'avait pas obligé. Sérieux, t'es vraiment chanceux._

« Je sais. J'ai la poisse. »

Jetant l'ardoise sur le côté, Eren soupira. Il n'avait décidément pas tiré le bon numéro à la loterie de la vie à sa naissance. Déjà enfant, les autres adultes le rejetait car étant trop turbulent et violent, il passait sont temps à se bagarrer avant de finalement se calmer vers la fin du collège. Et là, devinez quoi ? Il perd ses parents alors qu'il entrait en seconde. La raison : Putain d'attentat qui avait eu lieu à la capital où ses parents étaient partis pour le boulot.

Ignorant ses amis, Eren s'allongea dans son d'hôpital pas confortable, leur tournant le dos tout en remontant les draps jusqu'à son menton. Il aurait dû mourir lors de ce putain d'accident.

 **ELELELELELELELE**

Armin envoya une fois de plus un message à Eren, Mikasa à ses côtés. Cela faisait précisément deux semaines qu'Eren était sorti de l'hôpital. Deux semaines qu'il restait enfermé chez lui. Deux semaines qu'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Armin et Mikasa le savaient. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus – ayant eu le double des clés par précaution – ils l'avaient trouvé roulé en boule dans sa chambre plongée dans le noir total, puante et en bordel total. La cuisine était intacte et en vue des dates de certains produits, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout lorsque ce dernier daigna se lever pour aller aux toilettes.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Connie en rejoignant les deux amis, suivi par sa petite amie Sasha ainsi que Jean et Marco, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt et Reiner. Tous étaient au courant de l'état d'Eren, Armin ne manquant pas de les tenir au courant. Et tous avaient peur que leur ami face une grosse connerie.

« Je sais pas, il ne me répond pas. » répondit dans un soupir de désespoir Armin alors qu'un rugissement de la part de Jean le fit sursauter.

« Il me saoule là ! Merde ! C'est pas en se laissant mourir qu'il va aller mieux ! Je vais venir lui coller de droite ! Il va voir ! »

Armin sourit à cela. Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

« J'ai peur pour Eren » intervint soudain Christa alors qu'Ymir entourait ses épaules de son bras. « Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Pour l'aider à se réintégrer. »

« Justement ! » s'écria presque Sasha, un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche qu'elle s'empressa d'avaler. « Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à un spécialiste ? »

« Un psy ? » demanda Ymir en haussant un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. » répondit Annie. « Mais je vois où Sasha veut en venir. Elle veut parler d'une personne qui lui apprenne à vivre avec son handicap, qui lui apprenne le langage des signes et tout, pour qu'il puisse vivre comme les autres. »

Tout le monde échangea un regard ainsi qu'un sourire d'espoir. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Le problème, c'est comment allaient-ils pouvoir en trouver un pas cher, efficace et comment allaient-il le payer ?

 **LELELEELELELELELE**

Armin inséra la clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte, invitant à entrer la deuxième personne. Là, il referma rapidement avant de s'excuser et de partir en courant jusqu'à la chambre d'Eren. Sans grande surprise, il le retrouva dans son lit.

Plissant le nez sous l'odeur, Armin tenta de se frayer un chemin à travers le bazar de sa chambre avant d'enfin pouvoir venir secouer Eren pour le ramener à la réalité. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, le regard vide, des cernes sous les yeux, ses cheveux gras brillants sous le mince filet de lumière qui pénétrait dans sa chambre par la porte ouverte.

Le blond lui sourit avant d'attraper son téléphone et de rapidement taper quelque chose dessus.

 _Viens dans le salon, j'ai un truc à te montrer._

Quittant rapidement la pièce, Eren soupira et se dégagea mollement, traînant des pieds jusqu'à la pièce principale de son chez lui. Là, il grimaça sous la lumière avant de découvrir Armin parlant avec un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Petit, la peau pâle, il possédait des cheveux noirs coupés à la base et séparés d'une raie de côté, telle une coupe militaire. Ce dernier croisait les bras tout en écoutant son ami d'un air indifférent voire blasé, froid. Soudain, il releva les yeux et ses sourcils déjà bien rapprochés se froncèrent d'avantage, dévoilant au plus jeune deux orbes d'un gris acier des plus intimidants.

Ce dernier décroisa d'ailleurs les bras en découvrant Eren. Le blond n'avait pas exagéré. Eren était pitoyable. Maigre et pâle, il avait les cheveux en pagaille et gras, ses habits, comme sa peau, étaient sales et puants. Bon sang, comment pouvait-on en arriver à un tel extrême ? Ce gamin voulait vraiment mourir ?

Armin attrapa son carnet et griffonna rapidement dessus avant de le passer à Eren qui lut les quelques lignes avant de froncer les sourcils.

 _Eren, je te présente Levi. Il va t'apprendre le langage des signes et le langage parlé complété ! Ainsi qu'à lire sur les lèvres._

Relevant la tête, il jeta le carnet sur la table basse tout en jetant un regard dédaigneux au plus vieux qui releva un sourcil à cela.

« Je veux pas de son aide. » Cracha-t-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre tandis que le blond soupirait en reprenant son carnet. Il ne savait décidément plus quoi faire pour aider son ami.

« Il y a une chambre d'ami ? » Demanda soudain le dénommé Levi d'une voix grave et froide.

« Heu... oui. »

Sans autre réponse, Levi prit les clés qu'Armin avait posés sur la table basse et enleva sa veste pour la jeter sur le canapé. Là, il commença à se diriger vers la chambre d'Eren sous le regard d'Armin qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

« Je m'occupe de lui, gamin, tu peux y aller. »


End file.
